Progress in the radio access system and the radio network of cellular mobile communication (hereinafter, referred to as “long term evolution (LTE)” or “evolved universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA)”) is under review in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and LTE-Advanced (also referred to as LTE-A or “Advanced EUTRA”) to further develop LTE to apply a new technique is also under review.
In Advanced EUTRA, in order to reduce or suppress the interference to a mobile station apparatus or in order to increase the received signal power, intercell cooperative (cooperative multipoint; CoMP) communication to carry out communication by cooperation between adjacent cells with each other is under review. For example, as the intercell cooperative communication, reviews are made on a method of applying different weighting signal processes for a plurality of cells (precoding processes) to a signal and transmitting the signal to an identical mobile station apparatus by cooperation of a plurality of base station apparatuses (also referred to as joint processing; JP, joint transmission; JT), a method of scheduling to a mobile station apparatus by cooperation of a plurality of cells (coordinated scheduling; CS), a method of transmitting a signal to a mobile station apparatus by applying beamforming by cooperation of a plurality of cells (coordinated beamforming; CB), a method of transmitting a signal using a predetermined resource only in one cell and not transmitting a signal by a resource overlapping the resource in another cell (blanking, muting), and the like.
The plurality of cells used for intercell cooperative communication may be cells managed by a different base station apparatus for each cell and may also be cells managed by the same base station apparatus. Each cell may also be configured with a radio unit (also referred to as remote radio head; RRH, remote radio unit; RRU) controlled by the control unit of the base station main body. The radio unit may also be connected to the base station apparatus main body with a wire, such as an optical fiber, and may also be connected wirelessly, as in a relay station device.